The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a defibrillator and a method of controlling a defibrillator.
A defibrillator applies an electrical stimulus to arrhythmia such as ventricular fibrillation (VP) or ventricular tachycardia (VT) to perform defibrillation or cardioversion. A defibrillator which is used in a medical facility can be connected to external paddles, internal paddles, disposable pads, and the like which function as electrodes to be contacted with the body surface of the rescue target (patient). The user (mainly, a doctor) of a defibrillator selects the kind of electrodes in accordance with the state or the like of the rescue target, and then operates the defibrillator. In the case where disposable pads are to be used as electrodes, it is important that the impedance between the disposable pads and the body surface of the rescue target is low.
JP-A-2013-240466 discloses a defibrillator having means for testing the integrity of electrodes. The defibrillator checks measurement values of the electric resistance of the electrodes to determine whether the electrodes are in the normal state or not (see Paragraph 0024 of JP-A-2013-240466).
As described above, a defibrillator which is used in a medical facility can use various kinds of electrodes (external paddles, internal paddles, and disposable pads). In the case where disposable pads are used, the impedance with the body surface is very useful information. By contrast, in the case where electrodes other than disposable pads are used, consideration of such impedance is not important. Depending on an operation mode of a defibrillator, it is not always necessary to refer information of a measurement value of an impedance (hereinafter, the measured value is referred to as “impedance measurement value”).
In the related art including JP-A-2013-240466, a control in which the use state of a defibrillator is considered is not performed. Therefore, there occurs a case where, when an impedance measurement value is to be referred, the value cannot be referred, or that where an unnecessary impedance measurement value is displayed. As a result, there arises a problem in that, in a state where the treatment effect is high, it is difficult to perform defibrillation (electrical shock), pacing, or the like.